This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this pilot project is to design protocls required for evaluating progression/regression of tumor growth in a range of tumor models . More specifically we will optimise protocols that we will then apply in Phase II (longitudinal ) studies. We will optimize protocols on our 7T/GE MR Microscope for quantitative spin lattice relaxation (T2), quantitative diffusion, and 3D angiography (using liposomal GD). We will optimize a protocol for microPET using FLT (if the probe can be obtained) or FDG. We will explore the use of dual energy microCT as the capability to measure vascular fraction becomes available. Where possible we will couple the image based biomarkers to molecular, cellular, microvascular markers using conventional histology.